Hidden Twilight
by MsMorg
Summary: Bella is an FBI agent looking for terrorists, but so is Edward, he always has been. Join this wild ride as they go off on an adventure not even Alice could have seen coming! Rated M for near future chapters... B&E Cannon! :
1. Under Cover

**(Hey Gals, sorry for taking this down last week! I sort of used this as part of an assignment for class and didn't want my professor finding it. LOL... Yeah, anyway... Don't worry, I will probably start writing more this week, but then stop again in three weeks, followed by me starting again a week after that... Yeah, that would be finals week, no worries...! Miss you guys! I'll be back soon! I promise!)**

**~MsMorg**

**This is a new one… Take a ride on this wild idea that popped into my head while I was messing with one of my cohorts via text message… Actually… the whole texting part is pretty much exactly what I texted her… and… what is even more interesting is that her name is Jessica as well… I digress… Just read it already!**

? POV

1 New Text Message from : Jessica

Hi all! I'm back from Florida!

_Great… Someone I can text who won't freak and tell Charlie… Hopefully… Angela would be a better bet… but she's away in Paris with Ben… Stupid honeymooners… I mean really… Jessica will probably forget who I work for and think its something other than what it really is…_

Message to: Jessica

Can I call you?

Message from: Jessica

Um… I'm kinda busy watching a movie with Mike…

Can we just text or do you really need to call me?

A man approached me as I read that text. "Hello, My name is Edward, Edward Cullen." He said with a brilliant smile.

"Isabella Swan. Nice to meet you." I said glancing up as I texted Jessica back. She was being so typical. _Just wait… The minute I bring up this guy she will be off the couch and on Google in a heartbeat… That's Jessica alright, nothing is more important than finding Bella a man. Really… That is such a dumb thought. I don't need a man, I'm perfectly capable of living on my own… For now… _

Message to: Jessica

No. Texting will suffice.

As you may know, twenty six people were taken hostage by the government.

I am one of the twenty six.

Message from: Jessica

What? No way! I had no idea.

Are you okay? Do they have your family too?

Why did they take you? Is it because they think you're sexy?

Message to: Jessica

I am fine. I cannot comprehend why the government would take all of us and then allow us our cell phones and provide us with chargers.

Perhaps they think I know something I do not…

I do not consider myself sexy… but the man next to me is quite fine…

He tells me his name is Edward… ;)

Message from: Jessica

You should rape him! … Okay forget that I said that…

Can you see anyone that works there and ask them questions?

Message to: Jessica

It seems to me that this man DOES work here… I'm not sure but he's wearing a standard black suit and tie, somewhat like what I'm wearing… while everyone else is wearing street clothes… a couple of designer things among them…

That raping idea sounded pretty good to me… Other than he fact that he is most likely stronger than me… Seduction?

Message from: Jessica

Maybe you could seduce him into telling you information?

Message to: Jessica

Maybe… but I really think that might work the other way around…

You know ever since I went off to join the FBI and you to work and Newton Industries, testing equipment in the lab… I never thought I would need your help… but okay… HELP. Could you Google Edward Cullen for me?

Message from: Jessica

Yeah… All it says is… VAMPIRE…

I'm not sure what else to say after that…

Message to: Jessica

Vampire? … Well that doesn't make sense… Does it say anything about the FBI? I've never seen him before… (I hope you realize that I'm undercover!) I'm trying to blend in by making it look like I'm frantically texting my loved ones or my lawyer…

Message from: Jessica

Okay… I Googled 'Edward Cullen FBI' … Woah…

There are pictures through out the years… and the man from this year who's name is Edward Cullen has his picture in the database for the last hundred years! … But every five years the name changes and under some of the pictures it says deceased in the line of duty…

Message to: Jessica

What? How is that possible? Do you think that vampire thing is real?

I mean I heard that they are immortal… What's one of the other names? I'm going to 'accidentally' call him by it… First and Last if you please…

Message from: Jessica

I don't know if its real… I've always read stories of them… but I'm not sure…

One of the names is Joseph Reddison… Good Luck…

Message to: Jessica

Okay, just give me a few minutes… I've got to ease into this… Keep texting me random things so it looks like I'm still worrying my family… lol…

I flipped my phone shut one last time before turning back to the man sitting against the wall near me. We had been conversing while texting our loved ones, the conversation was sparse, but enough to make it easy for me to ask him to join me in another room, where we could speak privately.

"Oh Edward? Do you think we could go talk somewhere in private? I think I might be having a meltdown here." I said, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"Uh, Sure." He said standing and holding his hand out to help me up.

When our hands touched I felt an odd jolt pass through my hand, but thought nothing of it, my mind was set on my mission. "Thanks," I said, standing quickly.

"No problem," he said holding the door open for me. _What a gentleman…_

We reached an empty room shortly and this time I held the door for him, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Was there something you wanted?" He asked, eying the now locked door behind me.

"Oh, I just had a few questions…" I said walking past him to sit down in one of the conference room chairs.

He followed me with his eyes, then sat down next to me, turning both his chair and my own, so that we were facing each other. "Ask away Isabella."

"I prefer Bella, but you wouldn't know that would you Joseph?" I said, staring him straight in the face, watching for any surprise or confusion. I caught his surprise and then his slight smile.

"Excuse me? Did you call me Joseph? My name is Edward." He continued, his slight smile there still, but his brow furrowed in mock irritation.

"Oh, but I heard that your name was Joseph Reddison… Of the FBI? You know… I work there too… Is my information wrong? Are you NOT a Vam-" His hand went over my mouth more quickly than I could comprehend but, it was in a careful manner, as to not hurt my face I assume. Then slid it away after looking me in the eyes to make sure I wasn't going to say anything further.

"Please, I implore you, don't say that word out loud." He said, hanging his head.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you…" I said, trying to look into his down-turned eyes, catching them for a brief moment before he looked out the window into the cloudy dusk that was falling over the city.

"You didn't. I've just never met anyone that could discover my secret, let alone so quickly. Not even the people at FBI headquarters, I mean you figured it out in less than an hour… You must have seen the pictures on the FBI database…" He said looking back towards me in amazement.

"Well, actually… I had some help from a friend I was texting… She looked you up for me… and well… The first thing on Google that she got was the V-word…" I said smiling shyly and looking away for a moment.

"Oh, Well… Its not really safe for people to know my secret… but… I don't see what I can do about that, I don't kill… Hell, I don't even feed off of humans…" He said looking off into space for a moment, then smiling. "I hear you Alice." He said in a low voice.

"Um… Who's Alice?" I asked, perplexed, and slightly confused. _He can hear her? Can she hear him? What did he hear?_ "And… What can you hear her doing?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, one moment." He said to me, then turned and spoke quietly again, "Alice, come here." He turned back and smiled at me. "Sorry," he said as a small woman appeared by his left shoulder.

"HELLO BELLA!" She cried before launching herself at me.

"Um… Hello, uh… Alice?" I said, looking to Edward for help, where none was found. He was staring blankly at Alice, his eyes widening for some reason and then he fell over. "Edward? Edward? JOSEPH?" I attempted. Alice released me and stared at Edward on the floor, stiff as a board, his eyes glued open.

"Oh, wow… I didn't know that was possible in our kind…" said Alice, nudging Edward with her foot. "Edward… You… Just… Fainted…" She said, before bursting into laughter and dancing around the room.

"Oh, um… I'm sorry… I guess I had an overload in my brain or something…" Edward said to Alice as he stood, then he turned to me and asked, "Bella, would you mind joining me in a place… A bit MORE private… Such as… Our house?" He said motioning to Alice and himself.

"Why not?" I said, and stood from my chair, walking towards the door, before he put a hand on my shoulder and motioned to the balcony with his head.

"I think it would be easier to get out of here that way… Though… we would both be away from our jobs…" He said with a half-smile.

"Don't worry Edward, I'll call in Jasper and Emmett to fill in for you two… even though they don't really do much of this sort of thing anymore… Jasper should be able to pick up on the culprits and Emmett should be able to keep everything in order… Just don't be gone too long…" Alice said, pulling out her phone and dialing a number quickly.

Edward hesitantly reached for my hand as we walked out onto the balcony. I held my hand out and grasped his firmly, I was scared out of my mind, but I wasn't about to show anyone that. He smiled and pulled me closer, spinning me around as if we were dancing. I giggled, something I hadn't done in years.

"You should probably get on my back, I mean… If you don't you most likely won't survive the jump." He said with a half smile gracing his lips.

"You, um… You aren't going to turn into a bat or something are you?" I asked, feeling incredibly stupid.

"No, I'm just going to jump off the side of the building and hope that you don't let go… then again, I guess if I were to hold you in my arms _I_ would be the one making sure you don't die…" He said, his brow furrowing again, but then he looked up from under his lashes and into my eyes, the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Shh-sure… If you think that's the best option…" I said looking away despite my curious want to stare into those eyes for the rest of my life. _Wait, Bella… That doesn't sound like you! What are you doing? BLUSHING? You fool… This is not normal Special Agent Isabella Swan behavior! Get it together! Stop acting like a love struck teenager! Be an adult, be a respectable FBI agent, be … BELLA!_

"Okay then…" He said gently sweeping me up into his arms and squeezing me to his chest. He took a deep breath and then he jumped up onto the railing. "Are you ready?" He asked, looking down at me, with some hidden emotion. I nodded and looked out over the city below us, it was beautiful, buzzing with traffic and people walking along the street. Without any further warning he stepped off the railing into nothingness. We fell for the briefest of moments, then landed. He landed us lithely, in a crouch, absorbing almost all of the shock of the landing. I breathed a sigh of relief, noticing that we had landed in an empty alley, but then drew a sharp breath when he began speeding off down the alley in the opposite direction of the street. The speed combined with the dawning darkness made everything incomprehensible to my eyes. We stopped after what felt like mere seconds. My eyes fluttered for a moment, to blink away the blur of things we had passed. When I could see again I noticed that Edward had stopped us in front of a silver Volvo… Definitely _not_ FBI standard issue, perhaps his own car. I looked up into his cautious eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, his brow furrowing yet again.

"I'm fine." I said, trying not to blush again.

"Well, we have arrived at my car, can you get in by yourself or would you like me to place you inside?" He asked, sounding extremely confused.

"Um, I can get in on my own." I said, perplexed.

"Okay," he said, letting me down to my feet. I stumbled for a moment, but then regained my composure and walked pointedly towards the passenger side of the car. He looked over at me before unlocking the car and getting in. I paused for a moment, taking a cleansing breath. _What is going on here? Why are you getting in the car with a stranger? Especially when he claims to be a … Vampire… Aren't you taking things a little fast? You don't even go home with the guys you date! You always take your own car there and return in it, not going anywhere out of the way. Oh well, I have no clue what to say to you on this topic… No more commentary from your brain! You are on your own with this. _I pulled the door open and got in, automatically fastening my seatbelt. We sat there for a moment, both of us seemingly unaccustomed to this sort of situation. He reached for the stereo dial after starting the car, a low purr emitting from the engine and simultaneously pulled out onto street that I hadn't seen in the darkness. I immediately recognized the song, Mr. Brightside by The Killers. It would seem that we already have something in common…

**A/N: Okay… Not my best work, I'll admit that… but my best work is some that you guys probably won't ever see… I wrote that a long time ago… and only two people other than myself have read it… and they seemed pleased by it… **

**So… I know that this isn't great, I haven't had it Beta'd, whatever… I'm beyond that at this point, whenever I do get something checked by a Beta they never know what they are talking about, I mean #$%! I put certain situations in for a reason and the Beta is always like 'Why'd you put that there it doesn't seem important…' Well I say that Betas can just sit on their high horse… and perhaps ride into town and fetch me a bucket of care from the well of caring… because, really I don't care at all what they think… Only what YOU the reader thinks… That is why I implore you to leave a review! Thank you for reading!**

**~BdlL over and out!**


	2. Homeward Bound

**Hey everybody! I bet you didn't expect me to ever come back and write again! ;) Well, that's okay, because I only decided last night that I was going to write some more anyway... Whatever! Here's part two of Hidden Twilight! *Still no beta, hope it makes sense!**

**Bella's POV**

I enjoyed his light commentary about songs that played during the drive, occasionally adding my own opinion. We had been in the car for almost half an hour, and considering the speed at which he was traveling, I think we must have gone at least sixty miles. We were out past the city lights and now we were in what one might call the country, though I called it home. There were dense trees surrounding the road here and it was drizzling lightly. I smiled to myself, remembering my earlier years when I lived in Forks, Washington with my father, Charlie. I would explore the woods there, despite my clumsiness, and look for places that I could go just to read a book. I loved finding spots where I could enjoy the sun, whenever it came out that is, or even the rain if I brought an umbrella.

"Bella?" Edward asked cautiously.

"Yes?" I responded, blinking away the memories.

"Would you like to meet my family, or would you rather talk first? Because, I can get us up into my room without my family knowing…" He said, turning and giving me a small, yet dazzling smile.

"I think we should probably talk before I meet any more of your family…" I said, attempting a smile of my own.

"You're probably right… You should know what you're getting into before you get into it…" He said contemplatively. Just then, we pulled off onto a long, winding, dirt path, which I assumed was supposed to be a driveway. We continued for a few minutes and then we pulled up to a huge white house with all of the lights on inside, and even more lights on outside the house. It was almost as if someone were trying to make the house look as if it were bathed in sunshine, rather than moonlight. The house was in the middle of a large clearing, surrounded by centuries' old trees of every variety. I immediately fell in love with the house, and the way it seemed to be a beacon of hope in the black of night.

"Here we are…" He said pulling into a very large garage with more cars than a car dealership in it. I looked around at all of the cars and he just chuckled. "Sorry, we like to have a car for any occasion that should arise… you know… some cars are just better for different things…" He said with a wide, crooked grin.

"I bet…" I said looking back at his face and getting lost in his expression. He looked both worried and at ease, nervous and carefree… I found myself feeling more comfortable with this inexplicable creature… and I couldn't figure out why…

"Bella, just give me a moment, I have to run up to my room and open the window… stay here and… keep the doors locked… It won't make a difference… but then whoever rips it off will owe me a new car…" he said chuckling again and ducking out of the car, pressing the lock button on his keys.

He disappeared around the corner in a flash and I waited in the car, becoming only slightly afraid when he didn't come back within the next ten minutes. I breathed a sigh of impatience after fifteen minutes and thought about just getting out and walking in the house to just get it over with when he emerged from the shadows of the garage and ran back over to the car.

"I'm so sorry to have kept you. My mother, Esme, was being insistent that I bring you in so she could meet you." He said as he opened the car door for me. "Apparently Alice told her all about you in the twenty second conversation that they had over the phone. Thankfully, I talked her out of pestering you, but if you've changed your mind, I'm sure it wouldn't bother her at all. You know, meet you sooner rather than later…" he trailed off, sounding a little less enthused at the end.

"Um, no… I still think that we should talk this out before I meet anyone else. If you don't mind, I mean, really, it's up to you…" I said, looking away at the end.

"Not at all. Here." He said, holding out his hand to help me out of the car.

"Thank you." I said, taking his hand and walking with him, hand in hand back out of the garage and out to the back of the house. I could clearly make out the open window of a bedroom in all of the light shining from the rest of the house. As we walked behind the house, I saw a curtain or two twitch, which I assumed was his mother trying to get a glimpse at me.

"May I?" He asked when we stopped beneath the open window. I nodded and he gently reached out and lifted me, just barely gripping my sides and jumped. He landed lightly on his feet and lowered me back to the ground. It was so… gentlemanly…

"Thanks." I said awkwardly. I looked around slowly, taking in his room piece by piece. "No bed?" I asked curiously, at the same time hoping there wasn't a coffin hidden somewhere out of sight.

"Oh, no… I don't sleep, so I don't really need one." He said looking away almost shamefully.

"Oh, lucky you… you can work on case files whenever you want…" I said trying to make him laugh, which he did.

"No, I don't really work from home much… I usually just compose or listen to music…" he said gesturing to a whole wall of shelves, filled with music. He chuckled at my apparent awe.

"I see that…" I said glancing back to see his amused face. "What's so funny?" I asked, my curiosity flaring for a reason I couldn't pinpoint.

"Oh, it's just that there hasn't been a woman in this room other than my mother or sisters… Ever…" he said looking slightly abashed.

"Wow… That's… Cool…" I said looking back around the room. "So, um…let's just get to the point… You said you don't feed off of humans?" I asked without a second thought.

"No. My family and I hunt animals… we find that it works to keep the thirst sated, and we don't have to kill any more than a hunter would…" He said, looking straight into my eyes as he spoke.

"Okay. That's a relief… Question two… How did you 'hear' Alice?"

"Well, two ways… I heard her snickering out on the balcony and two… I can hear peoples' thoughts…" He said, looking away this time.

_Can you hear mine? _I thought. He didn't respond. "Are you reading my mind right now?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't.

"No… I… Can't hear your thoughts for some reason… It is… interesting… this has never happened before…" He said, looking back to me with a look of admiration.

Just then a beautiful woman that I had never met before burst through the door, smiling like the proudest person ever, and staring at Edward and I. _Ah, Edward and I… That's so beautiful._

"Edward! Don't even start. I waited a good… Minute and a half! But, I really must meet the woman you are going to-" She started before he clamped his hand over her mouth, whispering something in her ear so low that I couldn't hear. "Oh, right… I guess I shouldn't say that…" She breathed with a sheepish smile. "Hello Bella, I am Esme, Edward's 'Mother'." She said in quotation marks before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Um, hi Esme." I struggled to say from her death grip. "I… uh, work at the FBI like Edward."

"Oh, I know that, dear. Alice told me all about you." Esme smiled. "Actually, it's very tragic. How could possibly bear living alone for so long? Moved away from home after high school, no contact with your parents at all?" I looked away briefly, ashamed in myself.

"It wasn't without difficulty, but I really couldn't keep contact with them if I wanted to see my career improve at all, which it has." I said with a slight tremor in my voice that I hoped they wouldn't notice.

"Oh, honey. You shouldn't have to give up your family for your career, Edward certainly hasn't, and he's been in the FBI almost since it was started." Esme said woefully.

"I'm well aware of that, but my father didn't want me to go into the FBI, and my mother wasn't very encouraging either. They both wanted me to write books for a living, or something equally as safe, the only danger there is a paper cut or a rouge staple." I said shaking my head.

"I see. I'm sorry dear. I'm sure they only had your best interests in mind. Don't mind me though, I'll leave you two be now." She said, hugging me tight again, "It was nice to meet the woman that will make my Edward happy." With that she disappeared back through his bedroom door, closing it softly behind her.

"I'm sorry about her." Edward said staring at the door, then shaking his head, and motioning for me to take a seat with him on his large leather couch. "She doesn't have a filter between her brain and her mouth, I swear." He chuckled, tapping his temple, "I would know."

As I took my seat, a safe distance from him, he turned to me, serious now. "She was right though, Alice saw it of course. You will make me happy, and seem to have already." He smiled.

"Saw it?" I asked, confused. Could she see through my careful layers so easily? See that I was right for her brother, even before I could?

"Ah, of course… Alice can see the future, or at least a good part of it." He chuckled softly again. I found myself lost in the sound of it.

I shook my head softly, a smile playing on my lips. "Is there anything your family can't do?" I asked rhetorically.

"We can't fly…" He responded swiftly, earning another giggle from me. "Well, not really, we can jump pretty high, and fall without dying, but no controlled flight."

"Oh, is that all?" I said, smiling again and glancing around the room, my eyes not settling on any one thing. Edward let me process, and eventually I came up with another question. "What do you mean when you say that I will make you happy?" I asked, carefully avoiding his gaze.

"Well…" He said hanging his head. "Alice saw you in my future, for a long time to come..." He continued, seemingly ashamed to admit this, while I sat there processing again.

"A long time to come…?" I pondered aloud, picturing things that I hadn't imagined for a long time; me in a flowing white gown, arm-in-arm with my father, walking towards the rest of my life, but now the man had a face, and it was Edward's. I felt my hard exterior begin to fall away, knowing somehow, that what I had just imagined was probably very close to what Alice had seen, perhaps hers with more fine details.

"I mean… it doesn't have to…" he trailed off, unsure of what to say. I shook my head, not knowing either. "Alice's visions aren't _always_ right…" he attempted to talk me down from some ledge he must have assumed I was on.

_Should I be on a ledge? Should I be worried about this? I just met a man, a vampire, and now… I know that eventually, I will marry him? 'A long time to come…' How long is a 'long time' for a vampire? Surely more than a year or two, but how would Alice know what I would look like in fifty years? … Unless I looked the same… Does that mean…? No, I'm not going to think about that. We will cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now, I am going to pretend that he is just any other man, any other insanely gorgeous and gentlemanly man… _I shook my head again, turning to him and smiling slightly.

"You know," I began lightly, "I don't think I mind." I continued laughing softly. "We don't have to worry about it, and sure, it's a little pressure, but let's just worry about getting to know each other, since you can't seem to pick everything out of my brain, and I certainly can't pick yours…" he nodded, chuckling softly again.

I smiled, reaching over to grab his and squeezing it lightly. "Ready?"

**How was that? Like the Cliffy? Well, it's not really a cliff hanger... it was more... I wanted to make it end at some point there... and I wanted to still be able to update my other two stories as well... Yes, that's what I'm doing right now. ;) If you haven't read them, check them out... If you have... They should both be updated by midnight tomorrow... probably by then tonight... but I'm not sure... These three updates are my way of saying Happy Independence Day! ... or just... Feliz cuatro de julio... you know... solomente es un dia...  
Yep... Well... let's see...  
Just for tonight Darling, Let's get lost... Yep... I am starting yet another story, (I know! I don't even write on these ones!) Well, that's going to change, I've got a lot of time coming in the next year, and I'm sure I'll have plenty of inspiration... :)**

**~Msmorg ... *Belladelaluna **


End file.
